Kiba
Kiba (牙-KIBA-, meaning fang, or if divided into Ki-Ba, a spiritual place), a Japanese anime series produced by Madhouse and Aniplex, began broadcasting on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2006. The series is directed by Hiroshi Kōjina with Upper Deck Japan, a trading card game company, as the main sponsor. The anime has been licensed by ADV Films for North American distribution. The series is more violent than other trading-card-game-tie-in animations with many characters being killed. According to an interview with the March 2006 issue of Animage, Hiroshi Kōjina, the director, noted that the show "absolutely will not have any plot elements that carry favor to children".4 The producer also commented that Kiba is not the type of show to put "human drama" on the back burner while concentrating on promotional tie-ins.4 Kiba aired on Toonami Jetstream from July 14, 2008 to January 21, 2009. Plo Main article: List of Kiba characters Zed, a 15-year-old boy who lives in a city called "Calm", is frustrated by his current situation in life; he feels that somewhere out there is a place where he can live more fully. One day, at the invitation of a mysterious wind, he dives into a space-time crevasse (portal), seeking the answers that might be there. Riding on the wind, he is transported to a war-torn world where magic users called "Shard Casters" fight endlessly with each other, using spells in the form of marble-like "Shards". He is transported to a country known as Templar. With the power of the Shards, the Shard Casters are able to use spells and control monsters called "Spirits". Fascinated by that power, Zed aims to become a Shard Caster. However, he still doesn't know that residing in his body is "Amil Gaoul", a mighty Spirit with the power to influence the world's future. Amil Gaoul is one of the "Key Spirits" that, when together with the other Key Spirits, can destroy or save the world. There are a total of six Key Spirits: Amil Gaoul, Pronimo, Sachura, Monadi, Dynamis and Shadin. Zed undergoes countless trials in order to find out who he really is and what is most important to him. Episode list Also: Kiba/Episode Music Kiba Original Soundtrack 1 * CD 1: :# zed-fate :# zed-run :# roya-pas de bourree :# zymot :# templer-fear :# enemy :# zed-nostalgia :# zed-intense :# dawn :# templer-breeze :# templer-promenade :# roya-sentiment :# noa-intense :# noa-calmness :# battle-approach :# battle-bump :# battle-chase :# zed-friends :# mother :# shard-blaze :# shard-battle :# zed-regret :# urban :# zed-journey :# Sanctuary ver. :# Very Very ver. :# solar wind ver. * CD 2: :# Wind of Power :# Go Smiler Kiba Original Soundtrack 2 * Disc 1 :# zed-fate :# war :# plot :# joy :# scene-forest :# scene-lake :# scene-desert :# underground :# neotopia :# roya-romance :# fanfare :# roya-destiny :# noa-friends :# disaster :# darkness :# secret :# seekers :# shard-battle ~ perish :# universe :# tears :# anger :# zed-friends (alternative take) :# Hakanaku Tsuyoku (TV ver.) :# STAY GOLD (TV ver.) :# Sekai no Hate Made (TV ver.) * Disc 2 :# Mei no Naki Kaze ni Fukarete :# Kaze no Fuku Basho Category:Midnight Run Show‏‎s